VRC 100 was designed to recruit and screen HIV-infected subjects for therapeutic HIV vaccines, as well as other vaccines to be developed for use in HIV-infected individuals. The results of this screening study were used to determine if the subject met eligibility requirements for participation a vaccine study. Educational materials on vaccines were reviewed with and provided to subjects before enrollment into a vaccine study. VRC 101 was the first Phase I therapeutic study of two candidate HIV-1 vaccines developed by VRC and administered in a prime-boost regimen.